Autumn
by sam spade-fitzgerald
Summary: 9 month pregnant Sue is kidnapped by the one and only Dr. Von Doom. Will she survive the torture, or will she die? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

It seemed surreal to Sue that she was rubbing her hands over her stretched out belly. Her belly was almost about to pop and Sue felt like she was a turkey. It could happen any day now, and the nursery was set up in yellow. In case it was a boy or girl. Sue personally wanted a girl so she wouldn't be the only girl, but either way, she was happy to have a child.

"Sue?" Reed's voice called out from the living room.

"Yes?" Sue yelled back.

"Come here for a second." Reed said. He sounded kind of sad.

"What is it?" Sue asked warily as she walked into the living area. Reed, Johnny, and Ben were standing together, Johnny's normal goofy grin was missing and Ben's eyes were very dark and serious. "Is something wrong?"

"Kind of." Johnny said, and moaned when Ben elbowed him in the head. "Ouch!" He silenced himself at the look of Reed's head.

"You see, honey, we have a new threat. One that I, nor anyone expected. You know all those alarms we have been having. Fires, tsunamis, earthquakes, everything like that?" Reed paused and Sue nodded, slowly, trying to figure out where this was going. "Well, we figured out why these were happening. I tracked the points and they seemed to follow a pattern. Beijing, China being the last one. It spelled out a giant 4 on the globe, but the last point is missing, and it is going to be,"

"Still, why are we worried, it could just be a coincidence, or how you plotted them." Sue interrupted." Still confused about why people were worried.

"What Reed is saying, is that, maybe, we have a new threat. We don't want anything to happen to you." Ben said, taking up the space while Reed tried to come up with that in simple words.

"You're my sis, and nothing should happen to you, especially right now." Johnny chipped in. Being cute wasn't his goal anymore, mess with his sister, and you were dead meat.

"Guys, I can still take care of myself you know." Sue said, rolling her eyes. She got up and Reed stretched his arm out to open the bedroom door for her. She slammed it behind her and suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot this last chappy: Don't own FF, wish I did, nothing at all, squat, zip, nada, nothing, very depressing. I don't own Marvel or any of the characters, but I claim ownership to my characters and to my original ideas. Please enjoy!

AN: This is a longer chapter and hope you likey! Reviews are like candy, the more the better!

"What about Beijing, you know, where we fought Victor?" Ben asked. They had been trying to figure out any possible explanation of where Victor might of taken Sue. "Maybe he took her there again, to finish what he started."

"I'm not sure, it would be pretty obvious. I'll check into it, though." Reed stretched his arms out and grabbed a laptop while he watched the tv, hoping something would pop up. A message from Sue would be great right now, just to know she was alive, that she wasn't lying dead in some alley would be a great relief.

-+-+-+-+

Sue shivered, she was freezing. She kept trying to put up force fields, but no matter how hard she focused, she couldn't make herself do it, it took to much strength out of her.. Her eyelids felt so heavy, but she struggled against the unconsciousness.

"Dear, Dear Susan, if only you had taken up my offer to be on the dark side, we wouldn't be doing this right now." Victor had come back into the room. He released the shackles that held her arms and legs into place and took out the IV once she had slammed to the ground, hard, slamming her back into the ground. "This way you'll get more." He pricked her and shot 200 mL of Pitocin straight into her arm. Sue put her hands down on her leg where the cut was, trying to cover it up, so she wasn't losing quite so much blood, but it gurgled, warm, out of her leg and over her hands, everywhere. Sue was lying in a pool of her own blood, and she knew she was going to die if Reed, Johnny, and Ben didn't rescue her soon, either from the blood loss or the pain itself. She cried out when another contraction hit her like a mallet, relentless and huge.

-+-+-+-+

"Maybe she's in the Enyniosna Building, it's right next to where she was er... injured. That's our best bet." Reed said after several minutes of furious typing, his fingers moving at a hyper speed which Johnny could only look on with a slight grossed out look on his face.

"What if she's not there?" Johnny asked, resuming his pacing. "What do we do then?"

"Then she's not and we come back here, and we try again, and we'll keep trying until we find her." Reed said. Johnny nodded, and Ben grunted slightly in agreement.

"Let's go." Ben said. The three ran up to the car and had zoomed off into the night quickly.

-+-+-+-+

Sue was panting, her eyes semi closed, and she didn't have the energy to fight the darkness anymore, yet she still was conscious.

"Susan. Are you dead yet? Your buddies are on the way, well, they are going to be surprised. I created a special cage with special lasers to keep Reed from stretching out, Johnny from using his flames and made out of metal that will stand up to the pulling of the world." Victor said. Sue feebly tried to lift her head up, but she found it was too painful.

-+-+-+-+

Reed drove the car as fast as it would go. He knew if they crashed, they would probably die, but they would all have a piece of themselves die if they didn't get to Sue in time.

Johnny felt odd to be sitting where Sue sat. He had complained for weeks about how he wanted to drive, but now he just wanted his sister to be there for him, for her to be telling him to be quiet. For him to stop acting like a child, when he just enjoyed taunting everybody. "Please, don't let us loose her." Was the unspoken thought running through everybody's heads.

Ben had gotten used to Sue's blond head being ahead of him, and now it was Johnny's head, hair waving slightly, whipping around only the tiniest bit, and he felt really sad. He let one giant tear roll down his cheek, Sue was the best friend you could have. They couldn't lose her, not now.

-+-+-+-+

Victor felt a twinge of his conscious when injected yet another giant dose of Pitocin. She didn't even try to get away, she just squeezed her eyes shut when he pricked her again. She was sobbing now, not even pretending that she was strong. She was weak and insecure, and she was pregnant.

"Please Victor, please, I'm just so tired." Sue begged. "Just shoot me, at least I didn't suffer this long last time. Just kill me."

"But then the fun never stops!" Victor got his swagger back. "Then the fun'll be gone." He laughed and slammed the door behind him as he walked out, leaving Sue to cry, shaking uncontrollably, and letting herself succumb to the darkness for the second time that day.

-Sam

angel-death-dealer - I am honored that you read my work. I am SUCH a fan of yours, and think you are a great writer.

MisticDust - Thanks for the review, it means a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

P.S. I am very empty handed…lol

The three remaining members of the Fantastic Four all ran up to the building as fast as they could. It was dark and sinister. Reed only had to look at Johnny, who flamed his hands on, so that they could see where they were going, and waited while Ben tore off the knobs of the door. They proceeded carefully, and inched closer to the single lit light in the whole place. Finally they peered in, and gasped at what they saw.

"Sue!" Reed's voice came out as a hoarse whisper. "Sue?" He couldn't seem to find his voice. Her eyes were sunk into her head, her skin as pale as paper, and the floor around her was covered in a sickening red color of blood. Her breaths came in faint, quick pants, gasping, struggling for air. She cracked her eyes open, trying desperately to keep them from fluttering back shut, and tried to cover the gaping wound on her leg, but her hand fell, weakly, right back, landing in the ever growing puddle of blood. With a small sigh, her body went completely limp again. Reed tried to take a step forward, but suddenly, he fell back with a cry, it was a horrible shock zapping up through his foot all the way through his middle and out through his head. Ben and Johnny tried, but again and again they fell, the agony of the shock to great to keep pushing through. They stood around the center of the invisible box, confused, and trying to figure a way to get out of the mess they were in.

"Found that you are trapped?" They stiffened at the same time to hear that voice. They all recognized the voice, Victor von Doom.

"Please, don't hurt her." Reed begged, his voice cracking with the emotions and the tears he was trying not to shed.

"Oh, I haven't hurt her; I just like to play with her." He added with an evil laugh. "Don't you want her to die?"

"She's my sister, if you kill her, I'll kill you, you sorry bastard!" Johnny screamed, trying to send a fire ball towards where Victor was standing.

"Oh, none of that." Victor said, his voice annoying calm and monotone. "She's just responded adversely to the Pitocin." He smirked at the look of horror on their faces.

Everyone froze when they heard a tiny, hoarse, gurgly voice say, "Reed?" It was Sue, her eyes fluttering open an inch, her hand struggling to lift off the ground. "Reed." She groaned before she passed out again.

"Sue, sweety, darling, please stay awake!" Reed yelled at her, hoping she would flutter those beautiful one of a kind blue eyes open, but she struggled too, and she couldn't. Her eyes closed again and she let one tear blink out from underneath her long, beautiful lashes.

"Sorry, I love you guys." It was horrifying, heart stopping, and just a tear jerker to hear the good bye she was putting into her voice. The pain that was just radiating from her shivering body. "Please, save the baby." She whispered.

"Sue!" The three screamed together, sadly, trying to make her, force her to keep trying, but her head had slumped to the side.

"Victor?" Reed questioned. "Don't you still care for her, don't you still love her, how can you just let her suffer, let her die?"

"I am evil, evil does many horrible things without caring or thinking about who else it might hurt." Victor said, managing to keep that to a subtle monotone, he didn't even care. It was like he wasn't a human anymore, he didn't seem to care, he didn't know what he was doing to his used to be love of his life and the woman he sincerely cared about. The woman he was now slowly torturing to death. The woman who was struggling to keep her own heart beating, so close to death, yet full of life, and waiting for someone to rescue her from this nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

----

I got two questions for you guys. One, should I kill Sue or keep her alive. Second, which name would you pick. If you pick names, then it helps me write faster :)

For a girl: Alexa "Lexie" Jane Richards or Elizabeth "Liz" Harmony Richards

or a boy Henry James Richards or Christopher "Chris" William Richards

----

angel-death-dealer – thanks for the excellent compliment, I have read every one of your stories.

KyliedaRock – Thanks you for your review, I'm happy you are reading it!

valerie storm richards – I plan on finishing this story, I'm doing really well with it right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Autumn Chapter 4

P.S. I still own nothing, and it's really depressing.

"Victor." Sue whimpered, as the cool swab of alcohol than the painful prick entering her arm again. "Please." She managed to spit out before the darkness dragged her away again. She wondered what was going to happen to her baby, it's sweet and innocent life not deserving anything.

"Oh, Sue, if you only knew what was in store for your precious family." Victor whispered viciously into her ear. "You would wish you were just another average girl, who looked up to the Fantastic Four as heroes, instead of being one." He cackled viciously, a true evil laugh. He kicked her side, she cried out, and wheezed, trying to get her breathing under control, trying to get the oxygen she so desperately needed to her lungs.

"Reed." She whimpered. She was just so tired, but she was afraid she would never wake up again. "Johnny." Another whisper slipped out from her lips. It was followed by a harsh cough, three of the men wincing, the forth laughing, and it was followed by dark, deep crimson red blood, which spilled out over the side of her mouth. "Ben." Was the last audible word anyone understood before she was gave back into the darkness. The cage expanded ever so slightly, and the men stood only a foot from where Sue lay, but they could barely see her chest rise and fall, it was faint, and her lips barely moved, her lips slightly open, just like when she was waiting for a kiss.

"Sorry lovers. The cage only gets that close and, no, you aren't getting out." Victor said, seeing the pleading look in all of the member's eyes.

"I swear, if you let her die-" Reed broke off his sentence. "Please." He started to cry, watching Sue die would kill him, from the inside out, and probably Ben and Johnny too.

"I'm not gonna kill her, just keep her in enough pain to make her wish she was." Victor laughed evilly before he slammed the door shut behind him and left the four all alone. They were stunned when a couple of minutes later the cage seemed to discharge, a loud fizzling noise and Reed took a tentative step towards where Sue lay. In one more step he covered the rest of the distance and took her into his arms. She stirred ever so slightly, adjusted to the warm grasp and his stretchable body and relaxed again, her eyes never opening.

"Oh Sue darling." Reed whispered, choked up with emotion. "Please hang on sweet heart, please. I know you can hear me somewhere, please, you are stronger than this." Sue stirred again, but she was unable to keep her eyes open, and they fluttered shut. "That's my girl." Reed encouraged her, nudging her, suddenly that he should be putting pressure on her leg. He wrapped his arm gently around her leg, but she cried out in pain, letting a tear run down her face. He released the pressure a little more, but he was too late, she was already back in the realms of unconsciousness. "Please Sue." Reed pleaded, hoping that help would arrive, someone would realize what was wrong. "I love you more than anything in the world, and I don't know what to do without you."

"Reed, make sure you save the baby. Please, make sure that you save the baby." Sue opened those pleading eyes and looked into Reed's eyes. Reed realized in a moment that what she wanted was for Reed to save their unborn child before her, to save the baby in place of her, even if it meant she died.

A/N: I chose my names, and they are a little different, but I hope you guys will like them.

A/N: I broke my leg and retore my ACL, so I am sorry for the length between updates, but it is hard, especially with another set of finals coming up. Please understand that I will be trying to get more updates out, and faster.

Love, Samantha


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Sorry for the long break. I thought that I had updated this, but I didn't, so sorry. I didn't re-read, so sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Autumn – Chapter 5

"Sue." Reed said quietly, his voice breaking. Tears leaked from his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Sue's forehead. She had fallen back into her unconscious state after begging Reed to save their unborn child. Reed didn't know if he had it in him. He was already in love with the unborn baby, but Sue was his soul mate and he didn't know how to go on without her. He didn't know that if he could make the decision. He stroked her silky, golden hair, and was startled with the blood colored streaks that appeared in her hair. He flinched back with a quick intake of air. He realized that his hands were covered in blood, her blood. He very quickly, but gently sat Sue on the ground and staggered to the other end of the box and retched. It turned into dry heaves. He couldn't get a breath to get past the giant lump in his throat. He started to hyperventilate and felt Ben hoist him up by the back of his uniform. Ben forced him to look him in the eye and Reed started to focus. His vision cleared up slightly as Ben pounded him several times on the back, trying to force him to breath. The impact helped clear out the remaining vomit and Reed turned and retched one more time. He spit once, and turned around one more time.

"Reed. You have to get your act together, now. Sue needs you. You can't fall apart now." Ben said in a deep, gravely voice. He turned Reed around quickly and took him to where Sue was still lying in the position that Reed had left her in. "This is what you need to keep yourself together for." Reed nodded once and Ben released him. It hurt Ben to see Sue like this, but he knew it was a million times worse for Reed.

"What do I do if she doesn't get better?" Reed said in a hoarse whisper. He knelt down beside Sue and stroked her hair again. He pressed kiss after kiss to her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, anything he could reach. Ben let a grim smile whisper across his face and stood next to Johnny. Johnny was quaking and Ben knew it was only a matter of time before Johnny faced his own emotions.

"Johnny." Ben said quietly, laying his huge hand on his younger member's shoulder.

"That's my sister. She's always been there. She took care of me and she's the only reason why I'm still here. She has always been there to pick me back up. It is really hard seeing her like this." Johnny sniffed and Ben realized that he was trying to hold back tears. It was hard watching the young member in so much pain. "I mean, she was my mother and protector." Johnny let a smirk cross his face. He threw a caring look at Sue's body, but quickly glanced away. "She still is." He added, a true smile crossing his face as he thought about some distant memory, probably one that involved them as little children.

"She'll be okay. You have to believe it." Ben said. He grabbed Johnny in a hug and felt something wet coat his rock chest. He just patted Johnny as he finally let go of the tough man act and let his real emotion out. "It's gonna be okay, kid."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sue felt like she couldn't breath. Something wet and thick filled her lungs, weighing her down. She struggled to sit up, but the effort was too hard. She wanted Reed, but she was really worried about her baby. After several minutes of hard trying, she managed to get her eyes open.

"Sue, Sue baby?" Reed's hand was resting lightly on her cheek, his hand molded to her face, cold in contrast to her burning body. "I'm here. I know you're in pain, but it will be okay." Reed tried to reassure Sue. Sue arched her back in pain as the waves of pain rolled over her entire body. "Shh, shh, it's going to be okay."

"R-Reed?" Sue croaked out. She coughed wetly, blood splattering across her cheeks as she did. Reed could see how her lips were pressed tightly together, other than when she was coughing, and knew she was holding back screams of pain. "The baby is coming."

"Are you sure?" Reed said, his voice rising an octave as he tried not to panic. Sue just gave a jerk of her head up and down, once before her eyes rolled back and she passed out in pain again. "Please don't do this." Reed said, more tears leaking out of his eyes. Johnny knelt down beside them, and Ben followed a second later. Tears were pouring down the youngest member, and it looked like Ben was really struggling not to sob.

"C-Can I hold her?" Johnny said in a tone that Reed couldn't refuse. He handed Sue over to Johnny, letting his hand linger on her cheek. Johnny wrapped his arms carefully over her body. His eyes were red from his tears and more leaked out of his eyes. He couldn't even begin to think about what could happen if Sue died. He didn't know where life was or how to make himself get out of bed. He wasn't even sure he would remember how to breath if Sue hadn't been there. "Hey sis. I just need you to know that you are the best older sister a girl can ask for. I need you like I need air. You gave me the advice that I need and I don't know what I'd do without you. I- I love you" Johnny felt like his heart was ripping. It hurt to see his sister lying lifeless before him. It was like she was already dead. He could see the pain it cost her every time she sucked in a shallow and gurgly breath. The blood still leaked from the gaping wound in her abdomen.

"I love you too, Johnny." Sue said as she cracked one eye. "God." She added and tried not to cry out. It hurt, everything hurt, her body felt like it was on fire.

"Aw, look at the sweet couple." Von Doom had strutted back into the room. He had on a long, black trench coat and was holding a small package. He smirked when all four looked up in alarm and fear.

"What do you want now?" Ben said harshly.

"Oh, nothing much, just your power." Von Doom smirked as the four looked taken aback, in shock. "Don't talk." He added in a harsher voice as Ben opened his mouth again. "I am going to make you a very simple egg. Give me your powers, and I let all four of you walk." Von Doom said. "If not, you will remain here until Susan bleeds to death." He let an evil grin cross his face. "Or the pain kills her."

"How would you do that?" Reed asked in curiosity as he got to his feet. He glanced down once at the love of his life and stared Von Doom straight in the eyes.

"I would use this little injection and suck out the genetic mutation." Von Doom opened the container and showed the four needles.

"How do we know that you won't just be injecting us with poison?" Ben objected loudly. "And, how will you get the needle through my rock skin?" He smirked as he came up with a valid excuse.

"Oh you wouldn't. But to answer your question about the needle, I would use this." Von Doom held up a large and thick needle. Johnny winced, and hugged Sue closer to his chest. It was a protective gesture. "Don't be ridiculous. Your needles are normal size." He smirked and held up the other three capped needles. "It would only take a second, and then you could get Sue the medical attention she needed."

"Okay, I'll do it." Reed spoke up softly, his gaze on his feet. "Where are you putting the needle?" Von Doom just laughed evilly to himself.

"Right here." He grabbed Reed roughly and shoved his head down. In one fluid movement, he had jerked the cap off the needle and pulled Reed's suit down enough to get to his neck. He stabbed the needle all he way in, causing Reed to groan in pain. Von Doom jerked the backwards and sucked the entire needle full of the clear spinal fluid.

"You're done." Von Doom shoved Reed away from him like he was a pile of trash. "Who's next?"

"Me." Ben said in a gravely voice. He knelt down before Von Doom could shove him around like a dog. He winced as the large needle pierced his skin like nothing had done before. He gasped as he felt his body waver and change. Suddenly the normal orange of his rocky skin was replaced by the normal white he hadn't seen in years. "God." He muttered under his breath as he rubbed his neck with his now soft hand. Suddenly he realized that he was now very vulnerable to any attacks that someone threw. He couldn't just throw himself in front of a train or a bullet and stop it. They were no longer the Fantastic Four, they never would be again.

"Now me." Johnny said as he carefully passed off Sue to Reed. Her head rolled back as she passed out again. He winced as the needle dug down into his neck. Von Doom turned for Sue. Reed had carefully rolled her on her side so that Von Doom had easy access to her neck.

"That stupid car you drive is waiting on the roof. You have exactly ten minutes to get out of here. I never want to see or hear the Fantastic Four again." Reed nodded and made sure Sue was securely in his hands as they made their way cautiously to the stairs. It was very eerie not to see any guards, but Von Doom had kept his word for once. They sprinted to the Fantasticar and were off to the nearest hospital in less than five minutes.

"What happened sir?" The nurse said in perfect English.

"She, uh, she was in labor and was hurt." Reed managed to get out, his mind started to blur from the lack of food, water, and sleep. His only concern was to watch as they carted Sue through doors that read Authorized Personal Only. As much as he wanted to follow through the doors, he knew he would just get in the way. Reed's vision blurred as he saw the red droplets that Sue had left behind her.

"We are going to take care of her." The nurse said with a reassuring smile. "I will show you to a waiting area. The doctor will find you as soon as possible." The nurse led the threesome through several hallways and into a room that had a sign on it reading Waiting Area 2. The three men waited anxiously for the doctor to come. Almost an hour passed before the doctors came into the room. All three stood up simultaneously.

"My name is Doctor Ian Webster." The doctor introduced himself, frown lines creased on his forehead. Reed immediately knew that it wasn't good news and he melted to the ground. "I am so sorry." Johnny screamed in fury and anger, and threw himself at the doctor. It took all of Ben's strength to hold him back. He pulled Johnny into a hug, wrapping both arms securely around Johnny's upper chest and stomach.

"No! You got it mixed up! That's my sister! You're wrong! Go get my sister! I need you to find her! Please, she has to be okay!" Johnny screamed at the doctor, pounding at Ben's chest as he sobbed, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Ben, please, no." He whimpered and let his hands drop in defeat, his body sagging.

"Shh, kid. We're going to get through this. It will be okay." Ben said, stroking Johnny's hair, rocking them back and forth as he lowered Johnny's limp form down to the ground. Johnny wasn't in complete control anymore, sobs ripping from his throat.

"Do you want to see your new baby girl?" The doctor asked after several long minutes. The three men froze. Johnny looked up in astonishment. He used his sleeve to wipe away all the tears and snot on his face. "She is in the nursery." The doctor said, still using a very kind tone. "Do you want me to take you to see her?"

"Yes." Reed responded so quickly that Johnny jumped, but nodded. Ben let a half-smile cross his face, a little baby girl. Something that would forever be there to remind all of them of Sue. It still hadn't quite set in yet, that Sue wouldn't be there. She wouldn't be there to stop him and Johnny from fighting. She wouldn't be there when they made a giant mess and didn't clean up. She wouldn't even be there to just lend an ear when any of them needed to talk.

"Please follow me." The doctor said as he held the door open to the hallway. The four quickly made their way to a gold elevator. The doctor pressed the button for the fourth level. Three floors later, the doors opened, but no one moved. Reed couldn't seem to make himself.

"We can do this." Ben said from where he was leaning on the back of the elevator. He hefted himself up with his foot and started following the doctor. He didn't look back, but Ben and Johnny could see the determined set to his shoulders. Johnny looked to see what Reed would do. Reed nodded to himself and followed after Ben. Johnny thought and he knew exactly what Sue would want him to do.

~*~*~*~*~

"This is baby girl Reed." Doctor Webster said with a small smile as he lifted the baby into Reed's arms. Her body was just the right size to fit into Reed's arms. "She weighs five pounds and seven ounces. She suffered no ill effects from the injuries her mother suffered. She is one lucky star." He grabbed another hospital blanket and set it on Reed's arm. "She's probably going to be hungry soon."

"O-Okay." Reed managed to get out as the small bundle contoured to the shape of his arms and body. Her skin was a perfect, alabaster white, her eyes a crystal clear blue. She had three little lines creased between her eyes, but when she finally made eye contact with her daddy, they disappeared. It was like she had found a lifeline to hold onto. Reed made a silent promise that he wouldn't ever leave his baby girl. One hand had worked its way free of the swaddling blanket and was clenching and unclenching in front of her face. Reed was in complete awe of the tiny baby that had more power over him than anyone had ever had. He couldn't think or remember anything but the tiny little bundle that was his forever. It was his last remaining piece of Sue. The same blue eyes, the tiny clumps of hair covering her head were the same exact color as Sue's. The tiny baby was Sue's clone. She was identical to the few pictures that Reed had seen of her childhood.

"What is her name?" Doctor Webster asked as he pulled up a chart that had three blank spaces for her name. Other information was already filled out the chart. Reed skimmed over the chart as he rocked slowly back and forth with the little girl in his arms. Her birth weight, and height were recorded, along with her parents. It hurt to see the deceased written out next to her name, and it seemed to tear at his heart.

"Rose. Rose Susan Richards." Reed managed to stutter out while trying to get his act together. It had only been several weeks since they had decided on the name, although he had changed the middle name of Alexa, to Susan. Reed could see a tiny, pink glow on each cheek, so he was glad her name was Rose, it was perfect.

"That is a beautiful name." Doctor Webster said as he scribbled the name down on the chart in his messy doctor handwriting. A nurse appeared and took the chart to a table where the nurse entered it into a computer. A brand new sheet was printed out on a specialized paper. Doctor and nurse signed it. "Alright, now lets get you and Rose a new ID bracelet." Several seconds later Reed felt someone grasp his wrist and he let his wrist be raised. A bracelet was wrapped around his wrist and one was placed around Rose's wrist. "I would like Rose to stay overnight to make sure there are no impending complications. In the morning, you are free to take her home."

"H-Home?" Reed's voice came out as a pitiful whimper. He sounded like a four-year-old who had been told his dog died. It hurt to think about going home with only one of the two who had entered. It hurt knowing that there wasn't going to be a head of blond hair tickling his nose every morning. It hurt knowing that she wasn't going to be there, a presence in his normally lonely life.

"You can do this." Doctor Webster said in a deep voice. He seemed to realize that all that Reed needed right now was a few words on encouragement. "It will turn out okay. The nurses will show you how to change a diaper, and feed Rose. They will also show you how to give her a bath and several other things that will help you with Rose."

"Thank you." Reed looked like a drowned cat. He sat down in the nearest rocking chair and brought Rose up so that she was resting on his stomach and chest. She was so small, but she fit perfectly, just like she was made for Reed to hold. Reed rocked them back and forth, stroking the fuzz on her head, and keeping a hold on her back and head. He didn't want to cause even the slightest damage to his new precious parcel.

"We, uh, we are going to arrange some things." Ben said as he put a supportive and comforting hand on Reed's shoulder. "We are going to go back home, we will come back later."

"Be careful." Reed said in a tiny voice. He looked up through his curls and Ben had to restrain himself so that he didn't cry. "Thanks Ben." Ben nodded and turned to leave. He had a supporting arm under Johnny, and it looked like he was holding up the half-limp Johnny.

~*~*~*~*~

"Oh Rose. You aren't going to remember your mommy. She was the most fantastic person that I have ever known. She was the most beautiful and gorgeous person that I have ever seen. Her golden hair was silky and flowed in rivets down her back. Her eyes were the most crystal blue that I had ever seen. I just don't know what I am going to do without her. You and I will have to stick together because I don't know is going to happen. I'm not sure exactly what I am doing, so you and I will be learning together, okay? You will have to be really patient because I don't have any clue what I am doing." Reed said as he rocked back and forth, holding the bottle carefully to the eager mouth of his little girl.

"She's probably done." The nurse spoke up from behind Reed. She quickly wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks away, and made sure that her makeup wasn't running before turning back to Reed and Rose. She took the bottle and set it on a nearby side-table. She then proceeded to show Reed how to burp Rose, tapping her back just hard enough to force the air bubbles out. Reed couldn't believe how much it was going to take to keep Rose happy. "You are doing great!" She added. She couldn't even begin to grasp what must be going through his mind.

"Thanks." He whispered, carefully removing the bib from Rose's neck and cradling her again as she let out a huge yawn. "You've had a lot of excitement lately. I bet you are tired." He watched the dimples that appeared on her face. He watched as her eyelids drooped lower and lower until they shut completely and didn't reopen. Her body went completely limp, but Reed just made sure his arms were extra supporting.

"You can set her in the bassinette." The nurse said as she watched the two bond together. "Um, Doctor Webster wanted to know if you wanted a moment to say uh, good-bye to Mrs. Richards." Reed's head snapped up so fast that the nurse took a step back.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, standing up and accidentally jolting Rose. She whimpered and Reed acted instinctively, rocking gently back and forth until she quieted again. He carefully set Rose in the bassinette and turned quickly to face the nurse. "When can I see her?" He questioned, his eyes lighting up like when the ball drops in Times Square.

"Doctor Webster will escort you to a private room momentarily. Mrs. Richards will look a little different, so be prepared." The nurse said and gave him a comforting glance. Reed sat back down, folding himself back in the rocking chair. He watched his tiny angel sleep while he waited for the doctor to come.

"Mr. Richards, are you ready to see your wife?" Doctor Webster crept into the sleeping nursery quietly. Reed looked at him, and then back at his baby girl, hesitating. "She **will** be here when you come back." Doctor Webster said in a voice that demanded respect and rang with promise.

~*~*~*~*

Well… I decided to put Chapter 5 up in two pieces as chapters 5/6. well, sorry this hasn't even be re-read it, so yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I struggled with what Reed would say to Sue, so please, tell me what you think. I don't think it's good. I have read much better speeches, but know that I tried. This is un-beta-ed and will have a few mistakes, sorry. I did try to find some of them.

A/N 2: thanks to all my readers who made this story their favorite, made it one of their story alerts, or gave me a review.

"Okay." Reed said and got up. They walked down a couple of hallways and then down another elevator, this one a sleek and shiny silver in color. The elevator sped them down in a smooth silence to the basement. Dr. Webster led them through a door and then backed away. Sue was laid out on a slab in the middle of the room, unmoving, not breathing. Her body was covered in a pale pink blanket; masking the ugly wounds. The only thing that Reed could see was her beautiful face.

"Do you remember the way back?" Dr. Webster asked in a quiet voice as he watched the man fall. He felt like he was intruding as he inched his way back towards the door.

"Yes, thank you." Reed whispered, not turning away from his dead wife's body. Dr. Webster could see the glint of tears gleaming in his eyes as he let the door fall shut with a click behind him. "We're alone now sweetheart." Reed said as he swept her hair out of her face. Someone had washed her hair; it shone and glittered in pools as her eyes remained shut, unresponsive. "What am I going to do without you?" Reed angrily wiped the tears away from his face. "Rose is our new baby daughter. She is the most angelic thing I have seen other than you. I wish that I hadn't wasted so much time being stupid and holding back. Somewhere in my mind I knew that you were the one for me, but I didn't know how to tell you that. We tried to save you by giving up our genetic mutations, but it wasn't fast enough. I'll keep being Reed Richards, the famous scientist, but it will always be second rate to being the best daddy to Rose. I will make sure that she remembers how the sun shone from your face. How you were the one that kept us from killing each other. I will tell Rose about your deep and knowledgeable sapphire blue eyes. I will tell Rose about your rivers of golden blond hair. I am going to miss you so, so much. I don't know how I am going to get up in the morning. You were the reason for my existing, and I don't know how to exist without you." Reed had tears just pouring down his face as he pressed several kisses to Sue's stone cold hand. He gently laid her hand back down on the table so that it didn't smash into the table "You left me Sue." Reed said in a tone that sounded like a four-year-old who had had his teddy bear taken away. "I need you." He climbed up carefully onto the slab next to her and sobbed into the hospital gown she was dressed in. He pulled her close to him, his face pressed tightly to her hair. It smelled like roses, just like his Rose. He didn't know how much time passed while he cried. It was the release that he needed. The goodbye that he didn't get to say to her while she still needed to breath. Reed finally cried himself out. He made Sue was comfortable before climbing down from the slab. He took one last glance at Sue and pressed one more kiss to her lips, wishing with all his might that she would press her lips back, but nothing happened.

"She's starting to wake up." A nurse whispered as Reed walked numbly back into the nursery. He barely registered her voice but he nodded his head, not quite sure what she had said. "Here is a fresh bottle. Test it on your wrist before you give it to her." Reed nodded and splashed a little of the lukewarm milk onto his wrist. It didn't seem too hot, so he set it down next to his daughter's bassinette.

"Rose, you are the cutest baby I have ever seen." Reed said as his daughter slowly opened her eyes. She scrunched her nose, but Reed realized she was hungry. He almost dropped her in surprise when she started wailing. Quickly Reed situated himself in the chair and nudged the bottle at her lips until she started sucking vigorously on the bottle. He stared down at his daughter, looking at the bundle of complete innocence that was completely dependent on him. After she finished, Reed held her carefully up to his shoulder and patted her back until she let out a small and ladylike burp.

"She will probably just cry and sleep a lot for the next few weeks." The nurse said quietly from behind Reed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Reed nodded.

"Hey Reed." Ben's gravely voice came from behind him. Reed turned and faced his two remaining teammates.

"Hey Ben, Johnny." The younger of the two was standing awkwardly to the side. He had his arms crossed on his chest and he was looking down at his feet. "What is going on."

"Everything is set for the funeral." Ben's voice cracked on the last word, but he straightened his back and put a steely expression on his face.

"Thank you Ben. I don't know what I would do without you." Reed said and glanced down at Rose when she fidgeted in her arms. "Wanna hold her?"

"You sure?" Ben looked surprised, looking down at his large, meaty hands.

"I am very sure." Reed said and carefully handed her over to Ben's cradled arms.

"Reed, she's beautiful." Ben said as he touched one giant finger to her button nose. "She's adorable." He watched her in complete awe as she blinked and opened her globe like eyes and stared directly up at Ben. Ben was so startled by her wise expression that he almost dropped her. She was the exact copy of Reed and Sue. It was the perfect mix of the two. It would be an amazing way to remember Sue. He rocked the tiny girl back and forth. "Johnny, do you want to hold your niece?"

"No, I don't want to touch that thing." Johnny spit out, his voice full of pure venom. "I don't ever want to se it." He stormed out of the nursery, the doors closing automatically with a snap behind him.

"Johnny." Reed whispered to Johnny's retreating back. He realized it would be useless to run after him.

"ignore him Reed; he's just going to have to adjust to living without his sister." Ben said, trying to comfort his best friend.

"Yeah, but you heard him. I have never heard Johnny say anything like that" Reed said, starting to pace back and forth, wiping his suddenly sweaty hands on his uniform.

"He'll come around, it's impossible not too with a baby girl like this." Ben said, a grin spreading across his face. He pulled Rose up so that she was resting on his chest. He watched her pull her arm free and wave her newly freed fingers around the air. "Oh, Reed, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

A/N: I am so sorry that this is short. I'll have more soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I am really sorry that I haven't been able to update. My computer crashed and we had to get a new computer. So, I've had to re-write all of my chapters, and so, they are getting done, but it might still be a little while. Sorry about this, but thanks for your patience.

maddy


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

Hello Readers!

I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately. I just recently moved, and the stupid internet company is trying to run scams on us, grrr, so we have been unable to get the internet set up again. Thank to everyone who has sent me reviews or put alerts on this story, because I can check my email and read them at school. They make me very happy. : ) I'm not sure how much longer it will be before we get the internet running, but I have not forgotten, no pun intended, and I'm working on the next chapter! Hopefully at the end of this month I will be able to get my internet back HOPEFULLY ARE YOU LISTENING STUPID INTERNET PEOPLE, and I'm sorry, I hate how I always seem to have so many problems updating!!! It is very frustrating!!

Love You All!!  
Jace or Maddy (depending on who you are ;) )


End file.
